Cloudo's Story: Fixing the Broken
by Crimson Zombie
Summary: Warning Cloti! and possibly other couples. Cloud's back home with Tifa and the kids, but with his job lost what's he going to do? Drama, Comedy, and alotta' love to pursue. Oh Cloudo...
1. Chapter 1: Back Home

Disclaimer: Don't own squat TT of anything to do with Final Fantasy or the characters….sad day

Chapter 1: Back Again

"Oh man I'm so freakin' bored!" Cloud grumbled as he harshly scrubbed the dirt off of his beloved Fenrir. Well honestly there wasn't much dirt to begin with; ever since he lost his courier job he simply did the same tasks repeatedly.

"_Let see what I could do next", _he thought to himself………"Maybe…sleep? Eh I do enough of that. I could visit the church? But what the heck would I do when I got there ….."

He quickly mounted Fenrir and headed for the abandoned church. Once inside he began to execute his plan, small as it was, it would still be worth it. After good 40 or so minutes he decided to go back to Seventh Heaven. After all, it was getting to be lunch time and he knew how angry Tifa could get without seeing his Spiky head not at his usual seat. He made it just in time.

* * *

"Hey Cloud" Tifa smiled.

"Hey Teef, what's for lunch?"

"The usual sandwiches and milk, you know that we're on a budget ever since…well you know…"

Cloud knew he never wanted to put Tifa and the kids in this situation. They made enough money to get by off of the bar, but his income was a nice push towards many other essentials. He also hated the fact that Tifa seemed to act different towards him now. Maybe she was using him all along, although that doesn't seem fitting. But now he felt as guilty as ever. Even though he knew he loved Tifa, he could never be good enough for her, especially her.

"_Oh he's doing that 'stare at his food mopey face thing again'"_

She knew she didn't mean to hurt him in any way by stating that, it was just she was so honest. Also she didn't know how to act around him is all, she was so used to him only coming around every once in a while that it was a strange feeling having him around all the time. She was so frustrated at herself! Why was it so awkward around him now, he's still the same quiet delicate Cloud. It was funny though…she thought it would be a good thing for him to be around, but he never made much contact with anyone even when he was only a few feet away. He had that same shyness and disconnectedness. She could always tell when he had something deep on his mind, but he would never say and she would never ask.

"Teef, I got you these today" Cloud said while still staring down his turkey sandwich and handing her a large bouquet of yellow tinted flowers. They were beautiful and fully in bloom, he even bothered to tie a ribbon to secure them (of course he had nothing but time to do so).

"Cloud...I..."

All she wanted to do was kick herself HARD! She practically just insulted the guy and he brought her flowers…it was so unlike him…

"_Oh geez she thinks I'm _stupid_, I could have been doing something useful with my time like finding a job but no…. I had to go flower picking like a little sissy!"_

She didn't know what to do…the only close affection Cloud ever gave her was the time during their journey, when they spent the night in front of the airship. Or maybe even when they were teenagers and would spend time talking under the stars, but not now…not after the Geostigma incident, not after Sephiroth came back ….not ever, until today.

"Cloud……"

He wasn't expecting it, the tight hug that Tifa gave him from behind. He was so consumed in thought that he never realized she even moved. He loved Tifa's touch, but he knew he would never really deserve it no matter what he did. He felt Tifa's head lay upon his shoulder; her face so close to his, her arms so lovingly wrapped around his body. The embrace was long, but not long enough. She broke away leaving him wanting more.

"Teef, I'm glad you like them. Sorry about being lazy…..I'll go looking for jobs soon."

"Sorry for being grouchy lately. It's ok Cloud, I don't mind you being around, but I just want you to spend some time with me and the kids. You don't always have to spend time with that bike of yours.

He could swear that she actually wanted him around. Maybe it was his chance to get closer to her. She made him happy, and maybe he could return the favor for once.

"Enjoy your lunch Mr. Strife" she giggled up the stairs.

* * *

"Denzel!! You can't just hide it like that!! Ah boys are so stupid sometimes."

Denzel quickly placed the broken wolf emblem ring under the darkest corner of the drawer.

"Tifa told you not to touch that, you know that Cloud gave it to her. Oh you just wait until they find it!"

The children heard footsteps drawing nearer; they quickly ran for the door. Tifa's back was turned, now was their chance!

slam "Denzel….I hope Cloud doesn't find out, now that he's home well…he can DISCIPLINE you."

"Whatcha' mean? Cloud wouldn't do that to me. Think about it? Cloud is well, like my dad, he won't be too hard on me right?"

* * *

Tifa thought she heard the children's bedroom door slam but never took much notice.

"_I'm actually back to sharing my room with Cloud again….such a strange feeling."_

It was a good feeling though, knowing that he was near. He promised to always be there for her and now she promised to take care of him. He was the neediest man she had ever met, but she loved him that way. Cloud was Cloud.


	2. Chapter 2: Broken by Mistake

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Square-Enix company but if I did grin it would be Cloudo, Hizzah!**

**A/N This is my first time truly writing a fanfic, Im just puttin' it out here for fun really. I'll probably continue even if I don't get reviews (doesn't mean I don't want em' though). Anyways, this chapter you are definitely going to be able to feel the emotional angst…oh Cloud**

**Chapter 2 : Broken by Mistakes**

Tifa decided to take a well deserved nap after fixing lunch. This, of course, left Cloud with nothing but the lingering touch she'd given him.

"_Where in the world did that come from?" _He couldn't get it out of his mind. He just wanted to get her something nice, it was only flowers. The only other truly nice thing he bought Tifa was the ring. "Just a friendship ring", he told her, but he wanted it to be so much more.

Swoosh "What the heck!"

Denzel and Marlene ran down the stairs like speed demons. Both children were determined to get away since Tifa went into her room, hoping maybe she wouldn't find their little surprise.

"Hey ….stop it right there you two..." Cloud said sternly.

Denzel was frozen to the floor, and Marlene was holding on to his arm tightly. She whispered, "Do you think he knows?"

Denzel retorted, "NO CHANCE, he hasn't even gone upstairs yet today. "

Marlene broke arms with Denzel and slapped on an innocent girly face. Denzel still stood wondering why Cloud was just staring.

Cloud gave an ominous glare, and then he started to approach them. Even though he was short, he easily towered above the children. _**pause**_

"You two are getting far too grown up. When did this happen?"

Marlene and Denzel giggled, Cloud was back! They missed him when he left for so long. Marlene attached to his waist, "Hey Cloudo! Will you take us to town?"

"Sure, I have nothing better to do, you kids meet me outside, and I'll be there in a few minutes."

The excited children made their way outside. Cloud ascended the stairs towards Tifa's room, well….Tifa and HIS room now. He thought she might still be awake; he just wanted to tell her that they were leaving. He tiptoed his way beside the bed to see that she was gently sleeping. He loved the way her hair wrapped around her shoulders and he loved the way she drooled slightly, he was the only one that knew her little sleeping habit.

"_Better leave her a note, wouldn't want her waking up and seeing that her whole family was gone."_

Family…he loved that word. He silently opened the drawer for a pen and paper only to find a much bigger surprise. His heart sank, his face grimaced, and he knew it now….he knew that he would never be the one to hold her, or kiss her, or even snuggle with her. It wouldn't be him. It couldn't be him because she didn't want him. He knew that when he first bought the ring for Tifa she never took it off except for battles, and now…she would never wear it because she didn't want to.

"_She probably hated me when I left for so long."_

He just stared…….maybe this is why she was different towards him. He couldn't remember the last time he saw her with it on.

"_Maybe…it just broke…or maybe, she never will love someone like me. I want to believe that I'm over thinking this but…….the evidence proves otherwise"_

The kids were waiting for him. He quickly shoved the ring in his pocket and left the note.

**Hey Tifa, I took Denzel and Marlene to town. Be back later. Love… (No, scratch that) Cloud.**

He walked over to where she lay, he bent down as close as he could get and softly planted a kiss on her forehead. It was probably the only one he would ever get from her, but it was enough. He made his way down the stairs and outside, making sure he could hold back the tears.

"_What kind of a man cries over something like this? Geez I need to get it together."_

* * *

Tifa awoke finding Cloud's letter laying on the stand. She was glad that he decided to spend time with the children. Maybe if she was lucky, he would want to spend some time with her tonight. The dream she had felt so real. She dreamed that they were just children, about Denzel's and Marlene's age. And that they were playing in a field, but all of a sudden she blinked and he had grown up. She wondered how she missed it….both their so called 'lost time'. Once again they were in the golden field as teenagers, and she felt so tired. All she could do was lay there, and that's when IT happened. The kiss she felt gently planted on her forehead. Then….nothingness

"_Ah! I shouldn't be thinking such thoughts. I mean Cloud just got back to spending time with us and I'm just getting used to him being here. It's too soon!"_

* * *

"Oh Cloud, look at this one!" Shouted Marlene, she was gazing at the extravagantly decorated treats in the bakery window.

"Marlene, Denzel, I only have enough money for you guys to get something little, you both have 15 Gil each."

Marlene and Denzel smiled at one another, and then started whispering, and then more smiling.

"_What are these two planning?"_

More giggling pursued between the two children, until they both ran up each grabbing one of Cloud's hands. They continued to drag him until they arrived in front of rather shabby clothing shop. The store was just plain cheap. Cloud glanced around at many of the used clothes marked down to rock bottom prices.

Marlene smiled and held up her tiny finger, "Now Cloudo, we are gonna' pick you something special to wear and you gotta' promise no matter what it is you'll wear it!"

"Uh…as long as it's not another dress. ..NO FEMALE CLOTHING…"

Both children grinned and ran to the back of the store. Cloud walked up to a rack of hideous brightly colored clothes.

"OH great…they are probably going to pick me a clown suit to wear." He mumbled.

He started to remember the time when he had to wear that awful tight pink dress and bleach blonde wig to save Tifa. He would do it 20 times over if he had too though, if it was for her sake. He recapped just how jealous he was. That little fat man's grubby hands touching his girl, well…not exactly HIS girl, not anymore anyways.

"Nobody should ever touch her besides me! Oh geez", he blushed at the fact that his emotions got the better of him and he actually yelled out his anger. The shop owner gave a convicting glare.

"You ok there sonny?"

"Yes sorry, I was just thinking…out loud."

"Sounds like you gots yourself a jealousy issue goin' on."

"Well…not exactly."

"Eh?"

Cloud approached the man to talk. He was a chubby little fellow with dark brown hair and Cloud could tell he was wearing one of his own outfits probably strewn together from all regions of the store.

He began to tell his story to the shopkeeper trying to summarize the best he could, "Well here's how it goes. I love her ok? I grew up with her and everything. We live together and then I had to go to handle some business on my own, and now I lost my job and she hates me."

"Well that's no reason to hate a fellow. I lost plenty of jobs but I'm doing alright."

pause….Cloud actually began picturing himself in the same outfit as the shopkeeper….shiver

"Anyways, I was just thinking" he looked downward, "I don't want her to be with any other man."

"Well sounds like you should just flat out avoid her then."

"WHAT!"

"You heard me son, you shouldn't go upsettin' ladies when they don't want ya'. Believe you me that I know when to back off. You'd be better off finding a new job and movin' elsewhere." The shopkeeper scratched behind his ears and gave a deep yawn.

"_Maybe he's right but..I just can't…or rather WON'T…but maybe I should try and avoid her for a bit. Just around the house, give her time to think things through."_

Cloud pondered his thoughts until the children came running from behind the store.

"_What are they carrying??"_ His eyes widened, "OH HOLY MATERIA…"

"CLOUDO! CLOUDO! It's perfect for you!" screamed Marlene.

The children dug deep enough to find a bright sunflower yellow pair of boxers with chocobo renderings.

Cloud's face buried into his hands, "Oh crap."

**A/N: MWHAHAHAHA, I couldn't resist that. Don't ya'll hate that shopkeeper lol**


End file.
